


Royals of Gotham

by Icequeen208



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Royal vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Au where Jason is a member  of a royal family and is deeply in love with an Amazon warrior who is forbidden to him.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this written down for a while and couldn’t wait any longer to post it. Enjoy :)

Rain clouds loomed over the kingdom as if it was going to rain soon. It wasn’t unusual for it to be dark and gloomy in Gotham. The kingdom’s people sometimes wondered if the kingdom wasn’t cursed for there was never much light and when there was it never lasted long. The palace sat right in the middle of the kingdom and people would often gather around to hopefully catch a glimpse of one of their royals. The royals were greatly admired and respected.

Jason Peter Todd, the second eldest son of the King, sat alone in his room. He waited for his lover to show. Beside him on his desk, sat his shiny red helmet. He was currently residing in his safe house. Gotham was a dark place. A place a lot of people dared not go as there was crime around every dark corner and so many people had gone missing, never to be seen again. 

The people of the kingdom was indeed in need of a hero. Someone who was willing to fight for their kingdom. Someone to protect it and stand up for their people. Lucky for Gotham, they had their protectors. Not just one or two but several people, vigilantes to be exact, who went out every night to fight for their beloved kingdom. 

No one knew who these vigilantes were, for they never showed their faces. They wore masks that covered their eyes and a costume of sorts to hide their identity. 

This was a great way for the royals to protect the kingdom. After all, no one would ever guess that the vigilantes who go out each night to fight crime and bring criminals to justice were their own royal family. The family had rules of course for even crime fighters need rules to follow. No one was to kill anyone, no matter the circumstances. 

There was, however, one vigilante who didn’t play by the rules. People of the kingdom knew him as Red hood.  
Red hood was praised by some and resented by others.

Jason heard light foot steps in his room. Somehow he had failed to hear her come in through the open window. A smile formed on his lips at the thought of her. He missed her terribly. It had been three weeks since she had left. 

His lover and partner in crime, Artemis Grace, had left to go help her amazon family as she was part of their amazon army and was the best warrior they had. (Other then their princess, Diana. 

Neither Artemis nor Jason had it easy growing up as they came from poverty. They had a lot in common and had become close friends after working together as a team. It wasn’t long before they both realized they had fallen in love and could no longer keep their feelings a secret from each other.

“Don’t turn around.” He heard her voice behind him and it sent chills through him. He couldn’t wait any longer to have her in his arms. Her arms soon encircled him and he smiled once again. She was one of the very few people in his life who could make him smile. She placed a kiss on his lips and he could no longer hold back. He turned and toke her into his arms and kissed her back so passionately it toke her breath away. 

“What kept you?” He asked after pulling away for air. 

She smiled. “Maybe I like to keep you waiting.” 

“You would.” Jason replied

“I had some things to take care of but I could not wait to see you.” She said, leaning into him 

“Let’s not talk.” Jason exclaimed taking her by the hand and leading her to the large bed. Their lips met once again and there was no need for words as they began to undress each other. They cherished each other and had missed each other more then words could say. They always looked forward to being together again after being apart, as the love making seemed to be more intense. 

They fit together perfectly. It was like their bodies were made for each other. They couldn’t get enough. Having each other around had always made them both feel at peace with themselves. They loved each other senselessly until they both reached that perfect blissful moment. 

After an intense love making, they lay in each other’s arms, feeling perfectly content. Nothing but the quite filled the room and they savored the moment. Jason caressed his lover’s arm and gazed into her eyes. She smiled at him sweetly. They could talk without words and that was amazing to Jason. He had never had that connection with anyone and it felt wonderful to have someone in his life who made him feel complete. 

Their relationship had been kept a secret but Jason and Artemis were a private couple anyways so it wasn’t hard for them. 

However, there were still times when they saw other couples holding hands and kissing etc and it made them wish they could be open like that. They loved being alone together but they often wondered what it would be like to just love each other openly. Jason knew his father would never approve of their relationship. Bruce wasn’t too happy about outsiders coming into his kingdom and Artemis wasn’t from Gotham. Bruce also didn’t like her wild ways.

Bruce had made it known that he didn’t think Artemis was worthy of his son. It angered Jason to say the least. Never mind that Bruce was being protective of him, Jason thought he was being a hypocrite.

“I missed you so much.” Jason said, brushing her bangs back, that were now wet with sweat. 

“I missed you too.” She said sweetly 

“Have you spoken to him yet? She asked. 

Jason knew what she meant but had wanted to avoid the question.

“No, I’m not sure I’m ever going to. It is none of his business anyways.” Jason said after a moment. 

“I know what he thinks of me but I should be use to it by now. People have always saw me as an outsider. It’s nothing new. I’ve never been good enough for anyone so how could I possibly be good enough for the king’s son? She said, catching his attention. 

It always bothered Jason that she didn’t see herself as he saw her. Then again he also had his own insecurities. She had always acted tough and over confident but Jason knew her true feelings.

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks. You’re the only woman I’ll ever love. I’ll never love anyone else. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t. You’re the only one to hold my heart so I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Jason stated, taking her hand in his. 

“I’m sorry,” Artemis apologized. She hadn’t meant to remind him of what his father thought of her. She knew Jason strongly disagreed with him. The young prince disagreed on a lot of things when it came to the King.

“It’s fine. I just wish.. Jason trailed off looking up at the ceiling. Artemis waited for him to continue. 

“I just wish things were different. I wish we didn’t have to hide how we felt. I hate that there are so many rules. Being royal isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Jason said 

“Do you regret him taking you in?” Artemis asked.

“No, if it weren’t for Bruce, who knows where I’d be now. He literally gave me everything but the one thing I want I’m not suppose to have.” He said, now looking into her eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes he always got lost in.

“So maybe it’s my fault for falling so in love with you.” He began playing with her long hair, twirling it around his fingers. 

Jason had been taken in by the king as a child after being caught stealing from him. He was soon adopted by the king and later, trained to fight as a way to work off the anger and other problems he had. 

He had once fought by his father’s side until he left to be on his own. He traveled around the world, training with other people and learning new things. He had never truly agreed with his father’s code of no killing as he believed some people needed to be killed to protect others.

That was one of the things Artemis admired about him. She loved how passionate he was about protecting innocent people no matter what the cost. He also had a wild side and Artemis loved that as she was a rule breaker herself, preferring to do things her own way. 

“Well, then you should be more careful.” Artemis teased 

“Too late.” He replied, gently kissing her while running his hand along the inside of her thigh. His soft kiss turned into something much more and he felt her arms pull him closer as they made love once again. 

—

Jason awoke to sunlight pouring in the window. He tried not to open his eyes. He felt soft lips kiss his shoulder and he turned to look at his lover. He loved waking up with her by his side. 

“Good morning, your highness.” Artemis said, running her fingers over his scars. She knew he was insecure about them but she found them sexy. They both had insecurities that they had always made them self conscious but each of them had found a way to make the other's insecurities disappear.

“Good morning to you as well, princess.” Jason replied, feeling totally secure. Artemis looked beautiful in the sunlight. He had been calling her princess since they met and it had bothered her at first but now it drove her crazy in a whole different way.

“I need to go soon. I have brunch with the family.” Jason said as Artemis began placing kisses on his neck. 

“Let them wait.” She said as her hands roamed his body. 

He placed a hand on her face and kissed her deeply. Artemis didn’t know if Jason knew how much he meant to her but she promised herself she would make him know. He had been her rock and with him, she found perfect happiness. If only the circumstances were different. She knew Bruce didn’t think she was good enough for his son. She hated the idea of coming between father and son, especially when they already had bad blood between them.

“I really should go now. I’ll be back sometime this afternoon.” He said kissing her one last time. 

She smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”

—

Jason sat at the long table with his family at the palace. Brunch was something the family did every Saturday. Everyone just sat and talked.Jason looked around and noticed all his siblings were involved in conversation with each other. Each of them chatting away about something. 

“Jason, how are things going?” Bruce asked, attempting conversation with his second oldest son.

Jason toke a deep breath without even realizing it. 

“Good I guess. I managed to track down the traffickers last night and at the later I busted a drug ring so ya know, the usual. Nothing special.” Jason replied but Bruce shook his head. 

“I meant how are you?” Bruce looked straight at him and Jason wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“Same as I was last week.” Jason said with a shrug. Not sure what else to say.

“Is there anything going on in your life I should know about?” Bruce asked, as if trying to get Jason to open up. Jason raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Umm, not really.” He said hesitantly, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m only taking an interest in your life, son. You don’t talk much about what’s going on and you don’t come around much.” Bruce stated. Jason glances up.

“I know, I’ve been busy lately.” He said, hoping his father would move on to something else. 

“I heard Artemis is back. “ Bruce said, catching Jason’s attention. 

“Yeah, she got back yesterday but had to stop and see her family.” He tried to sound casual and he hoped it was working. 

“Hmm.” Was the king’s reply. When Bruce didn’t say anything else, Jason sighed with relief. 

—

Later that day 

Artemis let her long hair fall down her back as she got dressed. Her heels clicking on the floor as she walked to the mirror to get a better look at herself. She wore a short red satin dress with two small straps on the shoulders. She smiled a little just thinking of how Jason would react to seeing her in this. It was tight enough to show off her perfect figure and she wore silver heel sandals along with sapphire hoops. 

She and Jason would soon be headed for a gala at the palace and she had bought this certain dress to tease him. She knew how much he loved her in red. She heard the door open and she knew it was him. She stood where she was as she awaited his arrival. 

Minutes later, she saw him behind her in the mirror and felt a shiver run through her body as he put both hands on her waist.

He then whispered in her ear. “You are absolutely breath taking.” Artemis could feel his breath on her neck and she turned her head to kiss him. 

“I was hoping you’d like it.” She said

“You’re too good to be true. How did I get so damn lucky?” Jason wondered out loud.

“Frankly, I’ve wondered the same thing.” Artemis said, turning to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“This gala is very important to my father.” Jason said 

“I mean, I couldn't care less. I’m just glad I’ll have you there to make it more interesting.” He said, pulling her closer. He kissed her back and let his tongue explore her mouth. It was always hard for them to keep their hands to themselves when they knew they would be in a situation where they couldn’t have each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter done! Working on more and can’t wait to post them!

The rain began to pour but the gala was still happening. There was no way the gala was going to be canceled. Not for some rain that fell from the heavens. People were already enjoying themselves at the royal Gala. Aristocrats and other royals from other kingdoms were gathered around talking. It was just your typical event at the royal palace. 

Gotham’s crown Prince entered with his wife on his arm. What a beautiful couple they made. The kingdom’s golden couple. Prince Richard and former Lady Barbara, now known as duchess of Gotham, were usually the talk of these things but tonight, the people would have another couple to talk about for there was another couple who were just as beautiful and charming. 

Prince Richard or as the family had always called him, Dick, was chatting with different people. Just going about his duty. He didn’t like these things much. No more then his brothers.

Jason had been standing around, attempting to avoid people. However, being a royal doesn’t get you out of shaking hands and talking with people you would much rather pretend didn’t exist. Women looked his way and some seemed to talk about him and how great he looked but there was only one woman there he was interested in. He could see Artemis talking to someone a few feet away. She looked absolutely gorgeous. There was never a moment when Jason didn’t think Artemis Grace looked gorgeous. 

Everyone in his family could see how smitten he was with her and they only hoped she felt the same about him. His older brother knew about the young couple and their feelings for one another and he approved greatly. Jason was sure the whole family would soon realize that he and the Amazon were in a relationship. He hated to think of what his father would say. Surely Bruce knew by now. Jason saw the way his father looked at him. He knew something. Jason kept trying to avoid the subject and Bruce was waiting for Jason to talk to him about it. 

Bruce wasn’t happy knowing his second oldest was in love with Artemis. Bruce thought her to be too arrogant and selfish. Artemis wasn’t one to care what anyone thought of her and Jason was avoiding having to tell his father about their relationship.

“Keep staring like that and you might burn holes into her.” Jason heard his brother’s voice beside him. He turned his head to look at Dick. 

“Sorry,” he said, feeling as if he had been caught.

“Don’t worry. It’s only me.” Dick said 

“Yeah and a million other people.” Jason commented.

“No one suspects anything. You and Artemis just work together as far as they know.” Dick told him as he toke a sip of his drink. It was true that Jason and Artemis both did humanitarian work together.

“It’s not like we care if anyone finds out about us.” Jason said, trying to sound casual. He knew very well what could happen if word got out about a member of the royal family being romantically involved with an Amazon warrior. People would certainly talk. Amazons were not meant to be with anyone outside of their homeland. 

“Sure you don’t.” Dick said, turning to his brother.

“Look, I’m happy you’re happy. That’s all I could have asked for but please be careful.” 

“Careful of what?

“It’s just I don’t want you to get hurt. Not everyone will be as supportive as me.” Dick said, attempting to smile when someone walked by 

“Thanks for your concern but I think I’m fine.”

Jason didn’t like when his big brother got protective or worried about him, even though he appreciated it. Jason knew very well that him and Artemis shouldn’t be together. Artemis wasn’t the most admired woman in the world, although many respected her for the great warrior she was. Jason knew her well enough to know there was something in her past that still bothered her at night. Jason could relate but his problems had gotten much better since he had known her. She had also been his rock just as much as he was hers. The thought of someone attempting to destroy what they had made Jason hate being royal. 

“There you are.” Jason heard a voice call to him. He looked in the direction of the voice and found it to be Isabel Ardila. Jason and Isabel had a fling once but it was never anything more then that. After a few years, she had shown up once again in Jason’s life and Jason was surprised to see her. She had gotten a job as an assistant for an aristocrat. Jason knew that if it wasn’t for him, she would have never landed that job in the first place as she was a commoner. Since she had decided to make a comeback in Jason’s life, it seemed to Jason that she was trying to be more then friends.

“Oh, hey Isabel.” Jason smiled, hoping she wasn’t going to talk too long. Dick gave him a look and whispered, “If you need me, I’ll be around.” 

Jason nodded to let his brother know he understood as he saw the blonde woman walking to him. 

“Why didn’t you come and say hi. I don’t bite.” She said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She wore a sleeveless gown and Jason wondered just how she managed to get in. Probably the people she was working for was attending and she came along with them.

“I just usually like to be alone at these things.” Jason replied, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Well, you’re a royal. Shouldn’t you be out there socializing?” Asked Isabel 

“Not if I can help it.” Jason said, scanning the huge room for anyone to take him out of here.

“What have you been up to? You never call or text and I don’t know when to contact you because I know you’re busy a lot. Are you so busy you can’t make time for me?” 

Jason almost cringed

“You know I’m busy, Isabel. I have a lot on my plate.” Jason said

“Well, you seem to be avoiding me.” she said, not taking her eyes off Jason. 

“That’s.. not it.” Jason lied. He didn’t wanna tell her that he was in fact avoiding her.

“I made an effort to see you again, Jason. I wish you would make time for me.“ she almost sounds hurt 

“It’s not that simple.” Jason said, his voice low. 

“Look, Isabel, I’m really sorry. It’s just I have a lot going on and I don’t have time for anything else.” Jason said, hoping she would understand 

She sighed and placed a hand on his arm. 

“I know, I just hoped we could catch up a bit.” She said before kissing him on the cheek. 

“It’s alright. I know your life is busy and complicated. I do understand.”

Jason looked at Isabel and placed a hand on her back. “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s nice seeing you but I need to see about something so excuse me.” Jason said when he noticed a certain woman had spotted him and the blond. 

Jason made his way straight to Artemis. He smiled as he approached her.

“Hey beautiful,” he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She pulled away slightly and Jason frowned.

“It’s not what it looks like.” He said, knowing her reaction was because of seeing him with Isabel. 

“You seem pretty familiar to her. How do you know her?” Artemis asked, eyeing Isabel from across the extremely large ball room. 

“We are just friends. Nothing more.” Jason stated but Artemis smiled

“She seems to be sweet on you. Does she know you two are just friends?” 

“Don’t worry about it, ok.” Jason said, taking her by the hand. 

“I’m sure she loves your title. That’s all.” Artemis said and Jason knew where she was going with it. He pulled her towards the dance floor.

“Let’s have a dance. Shall we.” 

She let him lead her to the dance floor and they wrapped their arms around one another. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little..   
Jason started but stopped what he was going to say.

“A little what?” Artemis asked, arching an eyebrow 

“You know. Protective.” Jason said with the half smile she loved.

“Why ? Because I know how people can use you?” 

“I don’t need you looking out for me but you are cute when you’re protective... and jealous.” Jason said, knowing he would get a reaction out of the woman. She hated when he called her out on being jealous. She couldn’t help it. She knew her man was incredibly handsome and women fantasized about the second oldest prince of Gotham.

“Let’s not talk about this right now?” Artemis said with an annoyed look.

“Whatever you say, princess.” Jason replied. He couldn’t help smiling at her. She had such a powerful effect on him.

Sometime later, Jason had left to grab them something to drink and upon returning, he found some stuck up aristocrat had taken it upon himself to talk to Artemis. Jason didn’t mind that but when he asked for a dance and Artemis rejected him, Jason felt anger when the man, who was obviously drunk, tried to drag her to the dance floor. 

Artemis wasn’t having it, of course. She wasn’t a delicate flower who couldn’t handle herself and she wasn’t going to be manhandled by some drunken idiot. 

“I said no thank you and if I have to say it again, you’re going to end up with a broken nose. Do I make myself clear?” Artemis stated, glaring at the man who had dared to be pushy with her.

“You heard her. Back off.” Jason’s voice cut through the air. His face showed annoyance. 

“This does not concern you.” The man said. Did this idiot not realize he was speaking to a member of the royal family.

“I beg to differ. She’s with me.” Jason retorted and Artemis rolled her eyes at the drunken man before her.

“I have informed this man I came here with someone but he doesn’t seem to listen.” She said to Jason then back at the man.

“Just leave her alone.” Jason said, his tone threatening.

“Or what?” The man replied

“Let’s not do anything stupid.” Artemis said, placing her hand on Jason’s arm. She knew how he could be.

“I’m not going to. I just want this fool to realize what he’s doing. He has no idea who he’s messing with.” Jason exclaimed as he stared him down.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Artemis said, pulling on Jason’s arm to guide him away. As Jason began to follow, she turned around and said, “Next time, when a woman says no, that means no. Learn some respect.”

The man glared daggers at her and opened his mouth. What he said was his undoing. 

“I wouldn’t want a bitch like you anyways.” 

Jason stiffened at his words. He felt a burning rage go through him. No one talked to Artemis like that. Not in front of Jason. Before Jason could stop himself, he walked right up to the man and threw a punch. The man went down hard only for Jason to yank him back up and punch him again. 

He then felt Artemis pull him away and two other people stepped in front of Jason to stop him. One of them happened to be Lucius Fox. The king’s long time assistant and good friend. 

“Calm down, your highness. Please, people are staring.” Lucius said, calmly. Jason toke a deep breath. He didn’t bother looking around him. Lucious walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I suggest you don’t make things look bad for yourself or your family. You’re father will not like this once he hears about it.” 

“Does it look like I care?” Jason replied, his voice still filled with anger.  
A few seconds passed and Jason placed his head in his hands. 

“I’m sorry Lucius. It’s not your fault.” He said. He then turned to see Artemis gone. His eyes searched the room for her but she wasn’t there. 

Jason hoped she wasn’t angry with him. He hadn’t meant to upset her. He headed for the kitchen where some of the cooks were still working. He didn’t care, nor did they. They were use to the prince coming into the kitchen to hide out and secretly drink a bottle of liquor. He did exactly that. While he stood there drinking from the bottle, he thought about what had happened. 

If it weren’t for this drunken man being more then disrespectful to the woman he loved, he would have had no need to get violent. He didn’t really have to anyways but as everyone knew, Jason had quite the temper. 

He had wanted tonight to be interesting because Artemis was there and they usually made nights like these interesting. They always found a way to entertain each other. Jason hadn’t brought Artemis to many of his father’s galas but whenever he did, he knew the night would end with passionate love making. 

While Jason stood there lost in thought, his phone went off and he toke it out of his pocket to see that it was Artemis. 

‘Your room. Upstairs.” She said. She had gone to Jason’s old room. Jason began to make his way up to his room. 

-  
Jason made his way upstairs without being noticed or if he was, no one said anything to him. He wondered what Artemis wanted to see him about. He just hoped it wouldn’t become a heated argument.

Jason opened the door to his room and slowly walked inside. 

“Artemis?” 

She came out of his bathroom, wearing her dress and nothing but her dress. She had removed her strapless bra and panties. She still wore her hoops and Jason smiled.

“Hey, sorry about.. he started but stopped when he saw the look in her her eyes. He was all too familiar with that look. The one that told him she wanted him. 

“Ok, I guess we’re not talking.” Jason said 

Tonight was going to be interesting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done. 😊

Jason brushed her hair away from her face and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and they shared a soft kiss that quickly turned into a heated make out session. Jason rolled her over so that he was on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him. When he pulled away, they were both unable to open their eyes for a moment. When they did, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“God, I love you.” Jason said, breathlessly 

Artemis smiled softly at her lover. She couldn’t imagine ever being with anyone else. No one could ever make her feel the way Jason did. 

“I love you too.” She replied, reaching up to slowly run her hand through his soft luscious locks. 

“Thank you.” She said, smiling.

“My pleasure. Literally.” Jason laughed which made Artemis smile bigger. 

“No.. well, that too.” She giggled, which was very unlike her. Jason had a way of causing her to do things that she normally didn’t do and she kinda liked it if she were being honest. 

“I meant thank you for what you did earlier. No one else would have done that for me.” Artemis said and Jason knew exactly what she was referring to.

“I’d do anything for you. You know that.” Jason replied, caressing her cheek. 

“Not that you needed me too. You could have toke that guy out in two seconds.” Jason said with a laugh.

“Yes but I didn’t need to call attention to myself.” Artemis stated.

“It’s not like certain people are ok with me being here.” Artemis pointed out.

“I wanted you here and you’re my guest so I don’t give a damn whose not ok with it.” Jason said

“You’re father didn’t seem to acknowledge us. I think he suspect something.” Artemis said and Jason rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He knew she was right.

“I say let what ever happens happen. I don’t care anymore.” Jason said, trying to sound casual. She knew he was avoiding talking to his father. 

“I’m sure he already knows. That’s all I’m saying.” She said and turned his head to look at her.

“I really don’t wanna talk about this right now. I didn’t come up here to talk about this.” Jason said and Artemis put her hand on his chest. 

“I’m sorry I mentioned it.” She said, not wanting to upset him. He already had enough emotional excitement for one night. 

“It’s fine, A. I know you’re right.” He said, grasping her hand in his.

“I just don’t understand why it’s so wrong for us to be together. You would think I would get it by now.” He said, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

“Well, for one thing, you’re royalty and I have no title.” Artemis started explaining. 

Jason looked at her. 

“Of course you do. You’re Lady Artemis Grace.” He said, proudly.

“Yes but I only got that title by marriage.” She said. 

Jason knew she had been married before and he knew she had no choice in the matter. When Lord Dalkiig Hath first laid eyes on Artemis, he was taken by her beauty and had taken her for his wife. Her horrible husband had been killed by her own hand. That was all Jason really knew but he didn’t care what she did in her past. He loved her too much to care. 

“You deserve it.” Jason said, intertwining his finger with hers. 

“Second, I’m not exactly the most likable person in the world. According to some people. Not to mention the fact that I was married. ” She knew it wasn’t appropriate for a royal to marry someone who had been married before. It was just one of the many rules that sucked as far as Jason and Artemis was concerned.

“Also, I’m an Amazon and you’re a member of the royal family. No amazon has ever been with a royal.” She said

“None of that matters to me.” Jason said, caressing her arm lovingly. 

“I know.” She said softly 

“It’s not like I even have a right to be in this palace at all.” Artemis said, getting up to get dressed. Jason grabbed her around the waist to pull her back. 

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, confused 

“Never mind. Forget it.” Artemis replied, attempting to remove his arm from her waist but failed as Jason refused to budge. He wasn’t ready to let her go. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jason asked, pulling her close to him.

Artemis let out a laugh. 

“Don't you think we should get dressed?” Asked the red head beauty.

“Why?”

“People will notice us being gone.” Artemis said 

It’s fine.” Jason said, kissing her bare shoulder.

“I need some air.” Artemis said after a while. She got up and slipped one of Jason’s hoodies on that was laying in a nearby chair. 

She then opened the balcony’s French doors and walked out onto it. She wrapped her arms around herself at feeling the cold night air. 

She inhaled deeply and let her thoughts take control. She tried not to think about the things that caused her so much stress but her mind wouldn’t let her rest. Not even with the man she loved. 

Being next to Jason usually made her forget all her worries but there was one thing she couldn’t seem to shake.

Jason came up behind her after a while. He had decided to let her have her space. There was something she wasn’t quite telling him and he didn’t want to push her to talk. 

“A, are you ok? Jason asked softly.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said automatically 

She always had a tendency to say she was fine, even if that wasn’t exactly true.

Jason wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her on the head to hopefully give her a little inner peace. He knew she wasn’t quite ok. No matter what she said. 

“Bruce is giving a speech tomorrow for some grand opening and I have to be there too so I’ll be a little busy until late afternoon.” Jason said

“That’s fine.” Artemis said, resting her head on Jason 

“What do you say we go out tomorrow night before patrol?” Jason asked, hoping something would help her relax.

“You know how hard it is for you to be out. People always recognize you and the press always wants photos.” Artemis said, remembering the last time the couple tried to go out together in public. 

“Besides, don’t you think people are already talking about us.” She said. The press had a way of snapping photos and jumping to conclusions but if they suspected Jason and Artemis are a couple, they wouldn’t be wrong.

“Yeah, you’re right. We should be more careful I guess.” Jason said, a bit disappointed. He just wanted to be able to be with the woman he loves out in the open without having to worry about anything. They were usually careful as they didn’t want to expose their relationship but at this point, Jason didn’t care. If it wasn’t for the drama with his father, Jason wouldn’t have been careful anymore.

—

“Is that the last of them?” Red hoods voice came through the coms. He fired a few shots at the criminals he had been fighting. He no longer used real bullets but the rubber ones hurt a lot. 

“I believe so.” He heard his brother answer. Jason had been called in by Tim for back up at the docks and it was a good thing he got there in time. His brother had almost been overwhelmed by several thugs and there were more of them so Jason’s help was greatly appreciated. They also managed to save a few hostages after taking out the thugs and were satisfied with their progress. It had been a long night. 

“We should head back.” Tim stated and Jason nodded. The brothers started to leave and Jason turned back and pulled out a knife from his belt to throw at an oncoming thug that was trying to sneak up on them. It hit him right the leg. Jason was ok with that but he knew it would have been faster if he could do things his way. 

He and Bruce had come to an agreement. No killing in Gotham. What Jason did outside the kingdom was none of Bruce’s concern and Bruce was willing to turn a blind eye to whatever he did elsewhere but as long as they had their agreement, things would be fine between them and it was.

There was no conflict between them anymore. Bruce and Jason had come to understand each other and had a good relationship again. They had been on good terms for a couple of years now and both were happy about having the other back in their lives. That was why Jason avoided talking to Bruce about Artemis. He knew it wouldn’t go over well. 

Bruce had known Artemis when she was young, arrogant and ruthless. Jason knew a whole different side of her. Jason knew her to be a loving, caring, selfless woman who do anything for someone she loved and who put others before herself. Jason knew Artemis regretted her past and tried to make amends. Jason himself had done things he wished he could forget. 

“Jason, are you with me!” Tim asked his brother when he noticed him day dreaming.

Jason snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brothers voice. 

“Sorry, I was thinking.” Jason said.

“Yeah, you’ve been thinking a lot lately.” Tim said

“I just have a lot on my mind is all.” Jason replied

“A lot meaning stuff about you and Artemis?” Tim asked as they made their way back to their bikes.

Jason wasn’t surprised. He figured people would realize that he and the Amazon were more then friends and the first people who would figure that out was his family. They were royals but they were also good at figuring stuff out. 

“I guess our little secret is exposed.” Jason said getting on his bike.

“I think it’s a good thing that you have someone like her.” Tim said, letting his brother know he supports his decision.

“Yeah well, I don’t think B is gonna feel the same.” Jason stated as the two started their bikes and made their way back to the palace. 

The place had an underground bunker that they called the bat cave. It was here they operated from and researched all their information on the criminals in the kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get more interesting and intense soon 😉

Jason and Tim had made it back to the cave and Tim had retired to his room. Bruce had asked Jason to stay. 

Jason had a feeling that Bruce wanted to talk to him about something important. 

“What’s up?” Jason said, taking a seat in one of the computer chairs in front of the big screen computer.

“Is there anything you would like to tell me?” Bruce asked, turning to face his son. 

Jason looked down for a bit. He knew where this was going. Why did he have to do this now?

“Like what?” Jason said, trying to sound casual.

“When were you going to tell me about you and Artemis?” Bruce asked 

“I didn’t think I needed your permission to date someone.” Jason retorted 

“Why were you avoiding telling me?” Bruce asked, not taking his eyes off Jason.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? You never did like her.” Jason said, fighting the urge to get up and walk out to avoid conflict.

“That’s not the point. You should have talked to me about it.” Bruce said 

“What would you have said? That you’re happy for me? Or that I’m making a mistake and being stupid?” 

“I want you to be happy, Jason. You deserve to be happy.” Bruce said and Jason felt that there was a but in there somewhere.

“But not with her, right?” Jason said, seeing the look in his father’s eyes. 

He just knew Bruce didn’t want this relationship to happen but it already was and Jason wasn’t going to give it up. He couldn’t give up the one thing that made him truly happy.

“Jason,” Bruce started, not wanting to upset his second oldest. 

“No I get it. You don’t like her and that’s fine. You don’t have to but I’m gonna be with her no matter what. She’s the one thing in my life that makes me feel worthy. I can’t and I won’t walk away from that.” Jason stated 

“I truly want you to be happy. You know I do. I would do anything to see you happy but listen to me.” Bruce said, leaning forward in his chair.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. If I knew I could trust Artemis I wouldn’t give it a second thought. I just want you safe.” 

Jason shook his head in disappointment.

“You’re being ridiculous. I’m more safe with her then anyone else.” Jason retorted, getting frustrated.

“I know how she is, Jason. I just don’t want you to make a mistake and regret it later.” Bruce noticed Jason cringe and put his head in his hands.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about!” Jason shouted, no longer able to control his anger. 

He couldn’t believe his father was actually trying to protect him from the woman he loved. If only Bruce knew Artemis like Jason did.

“Calm down. I know you don’t want to accept it but Artemis isn’t the best thing for you.” Bruce said, calmly 

“You don’t know her, Bruce!” Jason said. Bruce could see the anger in his sons eyes.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jason added,

“You’re wrong about her. She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever known.” Jason’s voice was calmer this time.

“I know you love her. I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Bruce said 

“I just wish I knew you wouldn’t get hurt over this.” 

Jason sighed deeply and he felt like screaming. He just wanted his father to see her as the passionate, loving woman he saw her as.

“She’s not like she use to be. People change, Bruce. You should know that as well as anyone.” Jason pointed out.

“It’s not like I have a good track record myself.” 

Bruce knew his son wasn’t going to give up. Once Jason set his mind to something, there was no turning back and he had never fallen so hard for anyone. That’s what worried Bruce. Jason was too much in love to see the truth. This woman could be taking advantage of him, using him to get whatever she wanted. This could be just a game to her and Jason would be left devastated.

Bruce knew he might be a little paranoid and over protective but this was his son. He hated to think what could happen if things didn’t go right.

“I wouldn’t be telling you this if I felt it wasn’t necessary. I just want what’s best for you, son.” 

“Artemis is what’s best for me. She makes me feel ok again. I refuse to be without her so you can accept it or don’t. I don’t give a damn.” Jason said, walking to his bike. He turned back to Bruce.

“You said you wanted me to be happy. Why the hell can’t you just be happy for me? Why can’t you trust my judgment?” Jason said, anger still in his voice.

Bruce looked at his boy. He seemed much older and wiser then his 22 years.

“Because I love you too much to see you get hurt.” Was Bruce’s reply 

Jason climbed on his bike and glared at Bruce. How dare he not trust Artemis when all she ever did was help him on patrol and give him piece of mind. She was a great partner in crime and an amazing lover. Jason knew he could trust her with his life. 

After Jason was out of sight, Bruce leaned back in his chair and sighed. 

“Perhaps the young man is right. You should just trust him to make good decisions.” Came Alfred’s voice from behind.

The head of the butlers always knew what to say and he always had a point. Not to mention he was always right.

“I trust him, Alfred. I just can’t trust her. Not after what she did to me. She’s too aggressive. I don’t think I can risk it.” 

“If you don’t learn to accept the woman he loves, you’ll loose him and that’s the risk you can’t take, your majesty.” Alfred said calmly

Bruce knew Alfred was right because of course he was. Bruce couldn’t bear to loose his son again. Jason had been through so much in his young life and Bruce just wanted to see his son happy. He wanted to see all his kids happy but loosing Jason again was unacceptable. However, Bruce couldn’t bring himself to believe that Artemis was good enough for him. 

Jason deserves nothing but the best and Bruce had tried to make sure he had the best of everything but he couldn’t let his beloved son get hurt by a ruthless woman. 

—

Jason arrived back home and went straight to the liquor cabinet. He pulled out a glass and a bottle and poured him something to drink. He hoped it would ease his stress and lessen his frustration. He didn’t know why Bruce didn’t just accept Artemis. Well, he did know why but she obviously wasn’t the same person Bruce had known several years ago. 

“How did patrol go?” Artemis asked, coming into the kitchen.

Jason turned to meet her eyes and just the sight of her was enough to ease his stress. 

A worried look appeared on her face and Jason tried to smile to tell her he was ok. Somehow, Artemis could always see through him. Jason felt that no one else knew him like she did. 

“Great,” Jason replied, taking a drink.

“Are you ok? You seem tense.” She said as she walked closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jason said, not wanting to worry her.

“It’s been a long night is all. I’m just tired.” Jason said, trying to not think about the conversation he had with his father.

“I thought you were gonna stay at the palace tonight.” Artemis said

“That didn’t work out.” Jason replied Artemis had a feeling she knew why.

“I think I know what this is about.” She said 

Jason toke another drink. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, her hand on his shoulder 

“What is there to talk about?” Jason said, his face emotionless.

“I’m sorry, Jason. I really am.” Artemis said, closing the gap between them.

“It’s not your fault. If anyone is to blame it’s me.” Jason ran both hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh 

“No need to blame yourself.” Artemis stated 

“Ever since I came back to Gotham I’ve been distance. I pushed my family away. I pushed everyone away who tried to help me. I screwed up so much. I gave him a reason not to trust me.” Jason said

“I don’t think you’re the one to blame. It’s not you he doesn’t trust.” Artemis replied, seeming lost in thought. 

“Don’t worry about it, A.” Jason said, sitting his glass down and placing his hand on hers. 

“Why don’t you go on to bed. You look exhausted.” Artemis said, gently brushing his bangs back.

“I think I’ll hit the shower. I need one after tonight.” Jason said, feeling relaxed by her touch.

“I’ll go get the water running.” She said as she began to walk upstairs.

A few minutes later, Artemis came out of the bathroom of their shared bedroom wearing a short white silk robe. It had been a gift from Jason last Christmas. 

“Your shower is ready, your highness.” Artemis said playfully.

She noticed Jason sitting on a couch with his head in his hands. 

Artemis walked over to him and placed herself in his lap. Jason gladly put his arms around her and held her close.

“If I could make things better I would.” She said, kissing his head.

“I know.” Jason replied. “But we’re ok. 

She wondered if he was telling himself that as much as he was telling her.

“If it comes down to it we can just run away.” Jason said. 

Artemis laughed softly. 

“I would never ask you to leave. This is your home.” She replied 

They stayed in silence for a while. Just holding each other. Having each other close felt comforting.

“Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll wait for you in bed.” Artemis said 

“I won’t be long.” Jason said, leaning his head on hers.

A hot shower felt amazing. He must have been longer then he thought. When he got out, he came into the room to find his lover on the bed fast asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat down gently as to not wake her. He sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the piece and quite. 

He caressed her cheek with his finger and wondered just what he would do without her. He certainly wasn’t going to listen to Bruce. He needed her. After the trauma he had been through in his life, he needed something to give him hope. Something to help him stay strong and keep him going. That something was Lady Artemis Grace.

-

A young Jason enters the underground cave. He had been home for only a few days and his father wasn’t happy with him to say the least. He knew his father didn’t approve of his ways. Jason knew that was his own fault but he wasn’t backing down. He needed to do his own thing. If that meant disappointing his family, that was a chance he was willing to take. He wasn’t doing it for himself. He had to protect innocent people. Throwing them in prison didn’t do any good when they got out and went back to their old ways. 

He knew he was risking a lot. He could be disowned by his family but he thought maybe it was worth it. If they didn’t want him anymore, why should he try? He had been on his own for two years. Traveling and learning new things. 

“We need to talk, Jason.” He heard his father’s voice call to him. 

Jason turned and stared. Hoping this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

“Why must we do this? You know the rules and you insist on breaking them.” 

Jason rolled his eyes at his father and threw his hands up.

“Sorry I’m not your golden boy! Sorry I have a mind of my own and can do my own thing without you always telling me what to do.” Jason yelled

His anger was getting the better of him. 

“You almost killed someone. We agreed to let you help us as long as you didn’t take it too far.” 

“A murderer Bruce! I almost killed a murderer. He murdered a woman and her two kids. Why does he deserve to live? Jason argued back 

“You can’t stoop to their level. You know that. You came home and decided to take out everyone you thought didn’t deserve to live. Meanwhile, your family was trying to think of how to get you back. Just when we think we did, you go and do something like this.” Bruce’s glare burned into Jason and Jason glared back.

“Do you want me to leave? It’s not like I’m part of the family anymore.” Jason said, turning to leave.

“I don’t want to fight again. We can work something out.” Bruce said, desperate to not loose his son again.

“Why do you think I left in the first place? We can never work something out! We’re always gonna be at each other’s throats about this.” Jason said, turning back to Bruce.”

“Please don’t leave, Jaylad. I’ll let you do your own thing. Just no killing. That’s all I ask.” Bruce said, hoping somehow, Jason would agree. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he lost his second son again. The kingdom needed all their royals and had missed Jason when he was gone.

Bruce also knew that if it wasn’t for him, Jason never would have left in the first place. He needed to find common ground for both of them.

Jason froze at hearing the nickname his father hadn’t called him since he was a kid. The desperation in his father’s voice made him rethink leaving again. Jason and Bruce had come to an agreement that no killing would take place in Gotham and all seemed right again or at least better. 

Jason remembered that argument and the one that had that caused him to leave. He didn’t want another fallout with Bruce but he couldn’t let Artemis go. She meant too much to him and she was his rock. He tried to think of a way to make things work between them but he feared he might have to choose between his family and the woman he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose ready for another chapter?

Jason sat with his laptop at the kitchen bar, answering some emails. When a knock came at the door, Jason looked at the security camera and noticed his friend and ex partner in crime, Roy Harper standing at the door. Bizarro went to the door to let him in. 

“Thanks dude,” Roy said to Bizarro with a smile. 

Bizarro was a very close friend of Jason and Artemis and made a great teammate.

“Hey, hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Roy said, making his way to the bar.

Jason glanced up for a second. 

“Hey, Roy. What brings you to my humble abode?” 

“Just wanted to stop by and say hi. I know your royal highness has better things to do but if you don’t mind, I thought we could hang out. It’s your day off anyways.” 

“Day off? You act like it’s my job being royalty. If I had it my way I wouldn’t be.” Jason said, closing his laptop.

“Wanna go spar in the training room?” Roy asked and Jason smiled.

“Sure.” Was Jason’s reply and they two friends made their way there. 

Jason needed something to take his mind off of things. It was as if Roy knew that and had decided to distract him. He and Roy had been good friends for a while. They use to be a team until the team went their separate ways.

“So hows your princess?” Roy asked after the two were done.

Jason walked over to the mini fridge and toke out two bottles of water.

“You guys are a thing right?” Roy said hopefully 

”Maybe. What’s it to you?” Jason replied, tossing Roy some water.

Roy gladly opened it and toke a drink.

“I just thought that you two would have went public by now.”

“Well, dad already knows and he’s not too happy.” Jason replied 

“Uh oh. That bad huh?” Roy said 

“How’s Artemis taking it?”

Jason shook his head as if he was confused. In truth, he was a bit confused as he knew Artemis knew something but wasn’t telling him.

“She seems a little stressed and worried sometimes but I can’t say I’m not stressed either.” Jason confided.

“He just never liked her. I hate that. You would think he would trust my judgment. I wouldn’t want her as my girlfriend if I couldn’t trust her.” Jason said, frustration in his voice.

“I’m sorry, man.” Roy said, knowing Jason’s feelings for Artemis were strong and true.

“He’s being a hypocrite. He’s been with some pretty questionable women. Take princess Talia for example. She may be royal but she’s so cold hearted she could make the devil himself flee.” Jason said

“Maybe you should just give him some time. He might actually change his mind once he sees how happy you two are.” Roy said

“Not gonna happen. I think he worked with her in the past and he didn’t like how she was. She’s never gonna be good enough for him.” Jason replied, taking a seat to rest his legs.

“I hope it all works out. You two make a great couple.” Roy said, being the supportive friend. 

He thought that Jason wouldn’t care what anyone thought but seeing him upset about the fact that his father didn’t approve of Artemis proved that he cared very much what his family thought.

—

Artemis was quite when she and Jason got back from patrol later that night. Jason didn’t think much about it but after arriving home, she started drinking. A habit Jason realized he was doing a lot lately.“

“Is everything ok?” He asked gently 

“Why wouldn’t everything be ok?” She questioned 

Jason blinked. “Well, you haven’t said a word since we finished patrol. Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Artemis replied 

“I don’t think that’s fair. You want me to open up to you but you don’t want to open up to me.” Jason huffed

“I’m sorry. I’m just sorry about everything.” Artemis said, not bothering to look up.

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jason replied

“You have no idea.” Artemis said under her breath. 

“I just feel bad about this whole thing. You finally have a decent relationship with your family and now it could all be thrown away.” She said, finally glancing up at him. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I told you, I’m the one who caused him not to trust me.” Jason reasoned. 

He walked closer to her and tucked her bangs behind her ear. She looked away and continued her drink.

“He has a reason not to trust me too.” She said 

Jason said nothing for a while. He didn’t like how quite things were so he went to get himself a glass.

“Mind if I join you?” He said

“Promise me something?” Artemis said 

“Anything.” Jason replied 

“Promise that if you do have to choose, you won’t choose me.” 

“What?” Jason asked confused 

“Just promise me. I wouldn’t want you to leave your family. Not after you finally made amends with them.” She said

Jason was silent and Artemis knew what he was thinking.

“Promise you won’t choose me over them.” Her voice was calm.

Jason looked down at the marble countertop, trying to find a way to avoid the question.

“I can’t.” Jason replied, his voice almost a whisper 

“Jason, they’re your family. You need them just as much as they need you.” Artemis argued. 

She knew Jason wouldn’t want to but she couldn’t let him choose her over his own family.

“Why are you asking me this? I won’t choose. I’m not going to.” Jason said, starting to get up and leave. 

I want this to work just as much as you do. You know that but I can’t let you walk away from them. I hate to think it would ever come to that but.. 

“I can’t do it because I’m afraid of who I’ll choose.”Jason paused for a moment.

“I need you Ar. I can’t just walk away from you either and if I did that would mean that he wins. That’s not fair. Why can’t I be happy?” Jason said, letting his feelings out.

“I’m sorry but I’m not making any promises.”

Artemis got up and went upstairs to take a hot shower and head to bed, leaving Jason alone with this thoughts.

In the upstairs master bathroom, Artemis toke her hair down from its ponytail as she stared at her reflection on the mirror. She wished her life wasn’t so complicated. She had waited so long to find true happiness and now that she did, there was something ,more specifically someone, standing in the way. She didn’t want to think that Bruce would go to extremes to keep her from being with his son but she couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t. 

She blamed herself for all the drama with Bruce and Jason. She knew wasn’t responsible for all of it but she knew why Bruce didn’t like her and she couldn’t say she blamed him. Bruce had every right to protect his son. She wanted to tell Jason the whole truth about what happened a few years ago but she kept avoiding it. She wasn’t sure how Jason would react if he was to find out. Not after he and Bruce seemed to have put their difference aside. 

She felt like she was coming between them and that’s what she had wanted to avoid. She didn’t want to loose Jason. He was the only man she ever loved but there was that fear of being alone again. Artemis had another secret that she prayed Jason would never find out. 

Jason came up behind her and hugged her from behind. He kissed her shoulder and she couldn’t help but feel secure. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” Jason said

“I just can’t loose you, A. I can’t. I’m not strong enough.” 

Artemis sighed and placed her hand on Jason’s head. 

“I know. I feel the same.” She said 

“I have an idea. I’ll clear my schedule tomorrow morning and we can go away for the rest of the week until the weekend. “ Jason suggested 

“Sound good?”

Artemis smiled at the though of just the two of them. 

“Sounds amazing.” She replied. 

—

The next morning, Artemis woke to two voice mails from Diana, telling her they needed to talk and that it was very important. She wondered what Diana wanted to talk about. The feeling in her gut told her that it wasn’t good and a sense of dread came over her after hearing Diana’s worried voice. 

“Jason, I need to leave. Diana called and she needs me.” She said, coming downstairs already dressed. It was still pretty early but she wanted to get this over with.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, a look of concern on his handsome face. 

“I’m not sure. She didn’t say but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Artemis replied

“Ok, Let me know when you get home. I’ll probably be out.” Jason said before the two kissed goodbye.

“Of course.” She said as her arms snuck around his waist.

Artemis had no idea what she was in for. She thought her past was behind her and she hoped it wouldn’t find her. 

She met Diana at a diner and they had breakfast. They both enjoyed themselves but Artemis could tell Diana was on edge.

“What brings you to Gotham, princess?” Artemis asked 

Diana’s smile faded and she looked out of the window.

“Let’s not talk about it here.” She said softly, as if she feared someone would be listening. 

“Is everything ok?” Artemis knew something wasn’t right but she didn’t know what.

“We really shouldn’t talk here. I’d rather be alone when we do.” Diana replied 

“It seems serious.” Artemis said and Diana nodded 

“So how is Jason?” Diana asked, attempting to change the subject.

“He’s good.” Artemis replied with a small smile

“You two seem pretty serious about each other.” Diana said with a suspicious look.

Of course she knew.

“We’re just friends.” Artemis tried to play it off but she could tell Diana knew the truth.

“This is a dangerous game your playing, Artemis. I hope you know that.” Diana said. Her coffee sat in front of her, barley touched .

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Artemis answered

“Just be careful. I worry about you.” Diana said, reaching across the table to take Artemis’ hand. 

Artemis smiled half heartedly. 

“I’ll be ok, Diana. You shouldn’t worry so much.” 

Artemis worried enough herself but she had no idea what trouble was coming her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little emotional but it gets better. I promise

“Come on, Jason. Just do this for me.” Dick’s voice came through Jason’s screen. He had been trying to get Jason to agree to coming back to the palace to talk to their father. Jason hated the idea of going back and hadn’t spoken to Bruce since their little argument.

“I’m not going back there. I have nothing to say to him.” Jason said as he continued to cut some vegetables for soup. 

As a child, he had gotten use to doing things for himself and didn’t like the idea of hiring a servant doing this for him so he never hired one for himself. 

“He’s only looking out for you, Jay. It’s gonna be ok. Just give him another chance.” Dick was usually the peace maker in the family.

“He’s being a hypocrite and he has no right to judge her.” Jason said, still upset about the heated argument. 

“I should have known you would take his side.” 

“I’m not taking anyone’s side.” Dick defended.

“I’m not saying he’s right but you’re not exactly understanding either.” Dick replied

Jason dumped the rest of the vegetables into a big pot and began stirring.

“What more is there to understand? I don’t have the same relationship with him that you do.” Jason retorted 

“Whats that suppose to mean?” 

“Nothing, it’s just you were always the one he could trust no matter what.” Jason said 

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“He trusts you, Jason. He just doesn’t trust other people and that’s how he’s always been.”

“If he trusted me then he would be happy for me. He wouldn’t look down on the woman I love.” Jason said, turning away from the stove and looking at his brother on the screen of his laptop.

“I’m sorry things are bad between you two right now but I promise, things will get better. He hadn’t always trusted people I dated either.” Dick pointed out.

“He never gave you the hell he gave me.” Jason reasoned

“I think you need to talk to each other instead of yelling. Maybe you can both come to an understanding.” Dick said.” 

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” Jason replied, his voice low. 

“Look, I have to go.” Jason said 

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Dick said, truly feeling sympathy for his brother. He just wanted to see his brother happy after all he’s been through.

“Yeah, me too.” Jason replied. 

Jason had already made up his mind. He couldn’t go back. Not after what Bruce had said but it wasn’t so much what he said, just the fact that he thought Artemis was bad for Jason was not acceptable at all. Either Bruce had to accept her and see her for who she was or Jason couldn’t see himself returning to the palace. He didn’t want to see his father for a long time. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back on another argument and next time would be worse.

It’s not that he didn’t respect his father or care what Bruce thought. In fact, he did care very much. He also knew Artemis wasn’t a big fan of Bruce and he hated to think what would happen should they ever come face to face. He knew how protective Artemis could be and there would be nothing stopping her from throwing punches. 

However, Jason didn’t know the truth about why Bruce didn’t trust Artemis and he was starting to think that Artemis didn’t want him to know. 

-

Diana and Artemis sat in Diana’s car as rain clouds loomed above them. The air was getting colder. Artemis pulled her cardigan around her as she watched the rain fall. 

“So, what’s so important you had to talk to me in private?” Artemis asked. She almost didn’t want to know.

Diana sighed heavily and readied herself for what she had to tell the other woman.

“It’s him.” She said, looking over at Artemis. 

“Dalkriig. He’s looking for you. He found me and asked me where you were.” Diana said

Artemis froze at hearing his name. She knew somehow her past would catch up to her. She swallowed hard as she fixed her eyes in front of her.

“What did you tell him?” She asked

“I didn’t tell him anything. I wanted to be sure you were safe.” Diana replied 

“Why now? After all this time why now?” Artemis asked, more to herself then Diana.

“I don’t know but you know this could put other people in danger. He’ll stop at nothing to get to you. That means Jason could get hurt. I know you don’t want that.” Diana said

“I would never let that happen. If he wants me he can come get me. He’s gonna get a rude awakening.” Artemis said. 

She couldn’t hold back the fear that ran through her at the thought of something happening to Jason. 

“You can’t fight him alone. I can help you put him away.” Diana offered 

“I don’t want your help.” Artemis said harshly 

“This is my mess and I’m going to make it right.” Artemis said after a moment of silence passed.

“He’s dangerous, Artemis. You could get hurt or worse.” Diana said but Artemis shot her a glare.

“I don’t care what happens to me. I won’t let him hurt anyone else.” 

“How would Jason feel if something bad happened to you! You have to think this through, Artemis.” Diana exclaimed 

“If you hadn’t stopped me from killing him in the first place, he wouldn’t be here looking for me and no one else would be in danger.” Artemis stated.

“Maybe I was wrong but I didn’t want you to do something you’ll regret and have to live with for the rest of your life but that’s in the past. We need to focus on what to do about this.” Diana said

“I told you, this is my mistake. I’ll be the one to take care of it.” Artemis said, hoping her husband didn’t already hurt someone to get to her. She knew she would never forgive herself if anything happened to Jason.

-

“Jason, we need to talk.” Artemis said, after dinner. She knew she had to tell him. He deserved to know everything. 

“What is it?” Jason asked, knowing Artemis had been struggling with secrets.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you and thats all my fault.” She said softly. She almost backed out but she couldn’t. 

Jason deserved the truth but if he was in danger, she wanted him to be safe. She knew her husband would do anything to hurt her.

“Whatever it is you can tell me.” Jason said, reassuring her 

“I told you about Dalkriig and how I killed him in self defense but that wasn’t true. I never killed him. I escaped and I ran as far away as possible. I now realize my mistake. I should have finished him when I had the chance.” She said, regretfully.

Jason stared at her. Almost not believing what he was hearing.

“What? Why are you telling me this now?” Jason asked, obviously confused. 

Artemis took a breath

“He’s here. He wants me and he’ll hurt anyone to get to me. I won’t let him do that. I’m gonna stop him for good. I just haven’t figured out how.” She said, trying to remain calm.

“How could you not tell me? Your husband was never dead? What makes it ok for you to lie about that?” Jason was now raising his voice and Artemis sighed.

“I know I was wrong to keep it from you. I didn’t want to lose you. I was afraid of what you would do if you found out. I can’t imagine what your father would do if he found out. He hates me as it is.” She paused, as if to gather her thoughts. 

“I’m so sorry, Jason. Please don’t hate me.” She said, her voice shaking.

“This isn’t right. Nothing about this is right.” Jason said, getting up from his place on the long couch. 

“What were you thinking! You should have told me from the start. You know I would have had your back.” 

There was a long pause that seemed like an eternity. 

“So our relationship meant nothing to you? Were you just playing me the whole damn time!” Jason asked turning to her

“No, of course not. You mean everything to me, Jason. You know that.”

“Then why wasn’t you honest with me in the first place? You were my best friend. I was always open to you. I thought you could do the same with me.” Jason replied

“I’m not gonna try to justify what I did but I thought I would be safe here. I didn’t plan on falling in love with you and I couldn’t turn back once I realized how I felt about you. If I had known he would come after me, I never would have kept it from you.” 

Jason listened to what she was saying but he didn’t understand how she could not tell him she was still married.

“I told you everything. I was always honest with you..”

Artemis felt guilty but keeping Jason safe was her first priority. 

“I would do anything to take it back. I admit I was wrong” Artemis said 

“How did you get away and why is he looking for you now?” Jason asked 

“I’m not sure why he’s looking now. Maybe it just toke him this long to find where I was.”

“The last night I saw Dalkriig we had a big fight and he told me he would see me dead before he let me go. I wanted to kill him to escape but Diana convinced me not to. She said if I killed in self defense that would be ok but any other reason would be wrong and I would have to live with it the rest of my life. I know now I should have never listened to her.” 

“The moment I was as far away as possible I toke off my ring and trashed it. As far as I was concerned, he was no longer my husband.” Artemis said, feeling tears in her eyes.

She feared she was going to lose Jason no matter what she did to fix things. He was angry and confused and it was her fault.

“Jason, say something.” Artemis said after a few minutes had passed. She hated how quite he was.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. If you can’t believe anything else, believe that.” Artemis said as tears began to fall.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.” Jason said. He turned to go upstairs, leaving her alone. All she could do was watch as the only man she ever loved was lost to her. The next thing she knew, she was laying on the couch, crying into a pillow and wishing she could go back and correct her mistake. 

She had been happy with Jason and now she feared she had lost him. She also still had Dalkriig to deal with and she was going to make sure he never saw the light of day again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little better 😌

Artemis awoke in bed next to Jason. She didn’t remember waking up and going upstairs. Jason must have carried her up as she had fallen asleep on the couch. 

“Good morning, princess.” Jason said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

“What time is it?” She asked and Jason glanced at the clock. 

“Almost seven.” He replied

She realized she felt comfortable and content. She hadn’t felt this way in a while. It was almost like it use to be in the beginning of their relationship. It just felt right.

“I’m so sorry, A. I shouldn’t have over reacted last night. I was scared that I was losing you and I didn’t know what to do. Please forgive me.” He said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. 

He couldn’t stay mad at her. He wasn’t even really mad. Just worried and scared he was loosing the only woman he could ever imagine loving. 

“You had every right to react that way.” Artemis said, still feeling guilty 

“No, I shouldn’t have said those things. I’m such a jerk.” Jason said, caressing her hand.

“You were upset. It wasn’t your fault.” Artemis said 

“It’s not yours either. I can’t imagine how you must feel. I just made you feel worse.” Jason explained 

“I shouldn’t have hid anything from you. I foolishly thought that I could move on and leave the past behind.” Artemis said; still feeling regret.

“I know you had a reason. Everyone makes mistakes. I just want you to be safe.” Jason said

“I was just selfish. I never felt this way about anyone and I didn’t wanna loose that.” She admitted 

“If you never trusted me again I wouldn’t blame you.” 

Jason looked her in the eyes. 

“I trust you with my life. I always will. You’ve always had my back and I will always have yours.” 

“I need to find him before he hurts anyone.” Artemis said, thinking about dalkriig.

“You’re not in this alone. I won’t let you do this alone. He lost the right to be your husband long time ago.” Jason stated.

“No, Jason. Please, this is my mess. I have to make things right.” She said, sitting up in the large bed.

“We’re in this together. I won’t let him have you.” Jason said, fearing what could happen.

“It’s gonna be ok. I promise, we’ll be ok.” Jason said, putting arm around her waist. Artemis suddenly remembered something. Her other secret. 

“I know we will. We’re strong.” She said, turning to kiss her lover. 

“I love you, Jason.” She said, loving the feeling of being close to him.

“I love you too. Forever.” Jason replied, kissing her softly.

She kissed him back gently. They both needed this. This feeling of being free.

“So how do you feel about breakfast?” Jason asked 

“Maybe later.” Artemis said, seeming deep in thought. 

“Wanna do a little work out?” Jason suggested with a smirk. 

Artemis didn’t react like she usually did. She wasn’t feeling playful. 

“I’m not in the mood.” She said, staring at the comforter.

“You still tired?” Jason said, rubbing her back with his hand.

“I could use a drink.” She said, getting up and grabbing a cold water from the mini fridge. 

“For a second I thought you meant something stronger.” Jason laughed 

“I think you should stay at the palace. Just so I know you’re safe.” Artemis said 

Jason shook his head. 

“No. I’m not going back. I can’t be around him. I don’t trust what I’ll say and I don’t want another fight.” Jason said 

“Maybe he’s right not to trust me.” Artemis said, walking back over to the bed

“Artemis, he has no right to judge you. What you did in the past is in the past. He’s wrong to hold that against you. You’re better then that now.” Jason said 

“No, there’s something else. “I’m the reason he won’t accept me.”

Jason wanted to ask her what she meant but he decided to let her talk first.

“A few years ago, I was chosen by the amazons of themyscira to take the mantel as the next Wonder Woman. I was looked down on by everyone because Diana was so admired and looked up to. When I attempted to join the justice league, some of them refused to show me respect. You’re father was the worst.” She started as she toke a seat on the bed.

“He refused to let me sit in Diana’s chair at meetings and he looked at me like I disgusted him. It was obvious that he resented me for taking Diana’s place. He told me I would never be good enough. That made me angry.” She said, a regretful look on her face. 

“Sometime later, I found an opportunity to get revenge. I snuck into the palace and stole some jewelry that belonged to his mother. It was something dear to him and I wanted him to pay for how he treated me. When the royal guards caught up to me, I toke one of them out and sent the other one back with a message.”

“I threatened him. I told him that’s what happens when you disrespect me. He came after me and I told him that if he ever was hateful to me again, I would take something precious from him again but next time he would never get it back.” 

When she finished, Jason sat there in silence and Artemis wondered if he was angry with her. She didn’t think she could forgive herself if he was once again pissed at her for keeping something from him. 

“I told you he has a reason not to trust me. I’m the reason he’ll never accept our relationship.” She said sadly

Jason moved closer to her.

“What you did doesn’t matter. Your past doesn’t define who you are. Everyone has something in their past they regret.” Jason said, taking her hand in his.

“I’m so sorry, Jason. I don’t know how to fix anything anymore.” She said 

You deserve better. You deserve someone who can make you happy and who will be accepted by your father.” Artemis said 

“No one can ever make me as happy as you do. I can never love anyone else. You’re the only one for me. If I can’t have you, I’d rather be alone forever.” Jason said, wanting her to know how much he truly loved her. 

“You’re all I want and if my father can’t accept you, that’s his problem. He said

“We’ll figure it out together.” Jason said, stroking her hair.

“I feel like such a failure sometimes.” She confided 

“You’re not a failure. You don’t know how to fail. That may be you’re only flaw.” He said, wiping a tear away from her face.

“You’re such a Prince Charming.” She said with smile

“And you’re my princess.” He said, kissing her once again.

—- 

It was getting late at night when Artemis returned home. Everything was dark and she had a terrible feeling in her stomach and a feeling of dread came over her. 

“Jason?” She said, walking further into the house.

She heard something near the kitchen and began walking towards the sound. 

“Jason, are you there?” She said, her voice hopeful.

As she rounded the corner, she saw her worst nightmare. Dalkriig was standing in the kitchen holding a large knife in his hand. On the floor was blood. So much blood. 

That’s when she saw him. Jason was laying in the floor surrounded by blood. His own blood. It was obvious what had happened. Dalkriig must have snuck up on him when he was off guard. He always had a way of doing that to people. 

“You see what happened? This is your fault. You should never have left me, Artemis.” He said with an evil grin. 

Artemis let out a scream she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

“Jason!!!” She awoke on the bed, finding herself alone. She began taking deep breaths to calm herself. She tried not to panic as fear set in. Her heart was beating so fast and she tried tell herself it was only a dream. Everything was quite. Almost too quiet.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Jason’s number, desperate to hear his voice, her hand shaking. She noticed the sun had gone down so it was getting late.

“Hello,” Jason’s voice said 

“Jason, are you ok?” She breathed 

“Of course I’m ok. What’s wrong? Do I need to come home?” Jason asked getting worried 

Artemis toke a second to catch her breath.

“No, it’s fine. I just... needed to hear your voice.” She said, wiping a tear away

“I’m still at the meeting. I’ll be home soon. I promise.” Jason said. The anxiety wasn’t good for either of them.

“Take your time.” She said

“I’ll see you soon, princess. I love you.” Jason said

“I love you, too.” She replied hanging up the phone. 

She was relieved that he was ok but she still feared what Dalkriig would do. She needed to find him and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the last two chapters. Couldn’t wait to post this one

Jason returned home less then an hour later. When he found no one downstairs, he descended the stairs and entered the master bedroom. 

“Artemis?” The door was half opened and he opened it all the way to find no one. His heart sped up at not seeing her there until she emerged from the bathroom. 

“Hey,” Jason greeted, noticing her hair was wet. 

“Are you ok? You seemed shaken up on the phone.” He said

“Yes, I’m fine now. I just needed a shower to clear my head.” She said 

She saw he carried a dozen red roses. 

“What are those?” She asked

“They’re called roses.” 

“You know what I mean.” She said, rolling her eyes 

“I still feel bad about over reacting last night. You deserve so much more then this but this is the best I can do for now.” Jason said as she toke them from him. 

She smiled, knowing he meant well. 

“You didn’t need to do that.” She said, gently placing them on the bed.

“I wanted you to know how sorry I am. I don’t want anything to happen to us.”

“Do you think I’m gonna give up on us just because of some stupid argument? Artemis asked

“No. I know you would never give up on us. I just don’t want anyone trying to take you away from me. I’m selfish too. I want you all to myself.” Jason said as he pulled her close. 

She couldn’t help but smile again. 

“You really shouldn’t have. I don’t deserve this.” She said

You deserve the world. I would give you the world if I could.” Jason said, wrapping his arms around her. 

“You are the world to me.” She said, realizing how cheesy she sounded.

“Lets go out tonight. I have things to do in the morning but we can go to a nice dinner tonight.” Jason said 

Artemis looked at Jason’s watch on his wrist. It was still kinda early.

“I thought we didn’t want the press bothering us.” She said 

“I’ll risk it. I don’t care anymore. I want the world to know you’re mine.” He said, kissing her softly. 

They still had problems but they felt they were strong enough to stand anything. 

Jason found a way to get into the restaurant without being noticed and they were taken to a secluded area of the restaurant for privacy. They both dressed casually as they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves.

“This is nice.” Artemis commented. 

“We should do this more often.” She flashed Jason a smile and Jason’s heart melted. Seeing her smile made him happy and he prayed he would someday see her smile at their wedding. 

“I agree.” Jason said 

“I’ve been thinking.” Artemis said, watching as Jason looked up from the menu.

“I’m sorry about what happened with your father but I think there’s a way to talk to him. Maybe the two of you can come to an agreement.” She said, hoping Jason could recline with his dad.

“I don’t know, Ar. I was really pissed when I left that night. What if he doesn’t wanna talk to me. I probably just made him mad.” Jason said 

“Besides, he won’t change his mind. He’s never gonna see you the way I do.” 

Artemis noticed the sadness in Jason’s eyes and she wanted so much to make it better. She didn’t want him to loose his family. She knew how much they meant to him.

“I wish there was something I could do.” She said, wanting to help Jason 

“It’s ok. It’s not your fight.” Jason replied but then Artemis looked up at him.

“No, my fight is with someone else.” She said

“I told you, I won’t let you deal with him alone. I can’t trust what he’ll do.” Jason said, knowing Dalkriig was dangerous.

“I can take him out with my bare hands. I don’t need someone to protect me.” She said and she meant it. Jason knew she could literally take a man out.

“Just because I know how strong you are doesn’t mean I’ll just stand by and do nothing.” Jason said, determined to stand by his princess.

—

Dick lightly knocked on Bruce’s office door. 

“Are you busy?” He asked

“Not too much. Just going over some papers. What do you need?” Bruce asked his oldest son.

“I wanted to talk about Jason.” Dick said, walking into the office.

Bruce looked up and Dick sat down on the large couch that sat in front of the King’s desk.

“What about Jason?” Bruce said 

“I talked to him the other day and he was really upset. He told me what happened.” Dick explained, hoping Bruce wouldn’t shut him out. He really needed to talk to his second son. They needed to work something out. Dick didn’t want their relationship to be strained once again.

Bruce let a deep sigh.

“I tried to talk to him about his relationship with Artemis. He just got angry and left. I doubt he’ll come back for a while. If he even comes back at all.” Bruce said, the last part sounded broken.

Dick knew Bruce wanted Jason to come home.

“He’ll come back, Bruce. You just need to try to understand. He’s very much in love with her. He’s happy with her. All he wants is for his family to be happy for him and he deserves that much. Am I right?” Dick asked 

Bruce kept his eyes on his desk. 

“Yes, he does deserve to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for him. I’m just afraid he’s going to get hurt and there’s nothing I would be able to do.” Bruce said 

“Get hurt? Bruce, she would never hurt him. She would do anything for him. Just like he would for her. Why can’t you see that she feels as deeply for him?” Dick asked his father 

“I can see how in love with her he is but the last time I had an encounter with her, she wasn’t too friendly.” Bruce said, remembering the past.

“That was a long time ago. People change.” Dick said

“She’s trying to make amends. Trust me. I’ve met her and she’s nothing like what you think she is. She’s great and she’s perfect for Jason.” Dick said, trying to convince his dad

“So you came here to tell me how great Artemis is?” Bruce asked

“No, I came to tell you you’re wrong about their relationship and if you can’t like her then at least put aside your feelings for Jason’s sake. You’re only hurting him. That’s not fair.” Dick said, getting up to leave the office. 

“I’ll think about it.” Bruce said

—

Jason and Artemis left the restaurant when the sky was getting even darker. They walked to their car and Artemis noticed someone standing in the shadows not too far away. She paused for a moment and turned to look back at the figure. She couldn’t tell who it was but she knew it was him. Something in her gut told her he was watching. 

“Artemis?” Jason noticed she was staring at something but she turned back around and shrugged it off. 

She didn’t wanna seem paranoid if it turned out to be someone else. She knew she was already on edge and she didn’t want Jason to worry.

“I’m fine.” She smiled reassuringly.

Jason gave her a worried look. She put her hand on his arm

“It’s gonna be ok. Really.” She said, gently 

Jason opened the door to let Artemis in and after getting situated, Jason shut the door and walked around the car to the driver’s side. 

Artemis glanced back to see if the figure was still there but she saw no one. 

They headed back to Jason’s safe house which was basically a condo near an empty road. No other houses was near by. Jason liked it that way.  
As they drove down the street that led to the house, the entered an intersection and was suddenly blindsided by another car. 

After the ringing stopped, Artemis looked over and noticed Jason was unconscious as it had hit his side of the car. She reached over and toke his arm to shake him awake. 

“Jason, wake up. Please, Jason.” Artemis pleaded. There was blood coming from somewhere on his head and she worried that he would have a concussion. 

She then turned to look at the car that hit them and saw that it was actually a large truck. It was him. She knew it. 

She slowly opened her door. She realized her head was pounding but she couldn’t let that stop her. She had to get rid of this evil man for good.

“Artemis. Ohhh Artemis.” Dalkriig said, slowly walking up to the car. 

No. She wasn’t going to let him get by with this. He’s gotten by with so much and this was it. All the people he had hurt and the lives he’s destroyed and he got by with it because of his title. No more.

She pushed opened her door and helped herself out of the car. She fell to the ground as her legs gave out. She then heard him approaching her. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you? I’m not stupid. I know how to track someone down. How’s life with your prince by the way? I’m sure you two have a great time together.” Dalkriig mocked 

“But tonight is your last night together.” He said, a sinister grin spread across his face. 

“You bastard. You’ll regret ever coming here. You should have stayed away.” Artemis said, anger in her voice. 

“You think you can get rid of me? Honey, I’m still your husband. You belong to me!” He said as he grabbed her by the throat.

“Screw you. I’d rather die then be your wife.” Artemis said through her teeth.

“That can be arranged.” Dalkriig said 

Artemis brought her knee up to his groin and he doubled over in pain. She then toke him by the hair and kneed him in the face. When he tried to hit her,she grabbed his arm and twisted it until he screamed in pain. She then kicked him in the stomach and he landed on his back. He tried to sit up as he groaned in pain. 

“You stupid bitch!” He yelled

“Watch your mouth. That’s my girl your talking to.” Jason said coming up to stand beside Artemis. He held his a gun. He was always prepared.

Dalkriig looked surprised to see him but his anger got stronger at seeing them together.

“You’re not leaving here alive!” I’ll kill you both.” Dalkriig boasted as if that was something to be proud of. 

He pulled out his own gun and aimed first at Artemis then at Jason.

“Wanna play that game? The cops are on their way.” Jason said 

“Of course they are. His highness had to get the police involved.” Dalkriig said, sarcastically.

“I’m not the one who called them. Artemis did.” Jason said with a smirk. She had called before getting out of the car but Dalkriig was too obsessed with confronting her. 

“You both have another thing coming if you think you can get rid of me that easily.” He said 

Jason walked over to him slowly, he was bent over holding his injured arm.

“You just can’t stand to loose, can you? She’s right. You should have stayed away. She’s not yours anymore. You never deserved her.” Jason said, feeling his blood boil at the thought of him hurting Artemis.

Jason started to walk away but then turned back to Dalkriig. 

“Oh and one more thing.” He said before punching him hard in the face. He watched as the man fell onto the ground. 

“You loose.” Jason stated before walking back to Artemis.

She held out her hand for the gun and he gave it to her and Jason watched as she aimed it at his head. 

“You won’t kill me. You had your chance before. Before you left. You won’t do it.” He mocked as he laughed.

“You don’t know me.” She said before pulling the trigger and watching her sorry ass husband fall back onto the road.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that horrible man dead. He could never hurt anyone again. The couple happily embraced each other as they heard sirens in the distance.

“We’re gonna be ok.” He reminded her as he held her close. Both of them taking comfort in each other.

“I know we will. I love you.” Artemis said

“I know you do, princess. I never doubted you.” He replied.

“I love you, too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! One more chapter left to go 👌

Jason was resting in his room at the palace. It’s been two days since the confirmation with Dalkriig and they couldn’t be more relieved that it was over. At least that part was. Bruce still hadn’t said much to Artemis and Jason wondered if that was part of the reason Bruce had demanded that Jason and Artemis spend time at the palace for the next couple of days. So that they could talk. 

Jason heard a knock on his door and he looked up.

“Come in,” he said 

Bruce opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Do you think we can talk?” He asked 

Jason was quite for a while. 

“Sure, I guess.” Jason said, turning his attention back to the book he was reading. 

Bruce went over to sit beside Jason on the bed.

“I know you’re still mad at me and I don’t blame you. I just want to say I’m sorry for saying the things I said. I’m willing to try. I don’t want us to fight.” Bruce said, hoping Jason would understand.

“I’m not mad.” Jason replied, keeping his voice low

“Good. All I want is for you to be happy and if that means being with Artemis, then so be it. I will put my feelings for her aside and let you be happy with her. After all, people change. For all I know, I’ve been wrong all along.” Bruce said and Jason felt a hint of happiness that Bruce will ready to put aside his grudge to let them be happy together.

“Really?” Jason asked, putting his book down 

“Of course. If it will make you happy.” Bruce said

Jason thought for a moment.

“She’s truly something. She’s so passionate about helping people and protecting innocent people.” Jason said 

“I understand that, although I don’t like the way she does it.” Bruce said, fully aware of what went down with her ex husband.

“She was also married to that man. Yet she never told you.” Bruce said, a sharper tone in his voice.

Jason almost rolled his eyes at that comment. He had been upset about that at first but that was only because he feared Dalkriig would take her away from him and she wouldn’t fight him.

“I was kinda mad at her about that at first but she had her reasons for not telling me.” Jason said.

“Even though it could have gotten you killed?” Bruce asked, unapologetically 

“I thought you said you were going to put your feelings for her aside.” Jason said with a sigh 

“I am but I just want to understand better.” Bruce said, his voice gentle

Jason wasn’t sure what to say after that. He didn’t want to start a fight and he thought anything he said would sound like he was defending Artemis. Which he gladly would because she had been through hell with that man and Jason for one was glad to see him dead. 

“Look, she did what she thought was best at the time but in the end, she made sure he couldn’t hurt anyone else. She’s been through hell and she deserves a break.” Jason said

Bruce nodded as if to say he understood.

“I’ll talk to her when I get a chance.” Bruce said and he noticed Jason frown at that. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to get violent.” Bruce promised.

“Just get to know her, B. I think you’ll come to like her.” Jason said

“I know she means so much to you and that must mean she’s something pretty good.” Bruce said, letting Jason know he’s trying 

“She means the world to me. I can’t imagine my life without her. I just hope she knows that.” Jason said, turning away to look out his balcony window at the rain that was starting to fall.

“I’m sure she does, son.” Bruce said

“Thanks. For trusting me.” Jason said after a moment 

“I trust you with my life, Jason. Despite all we’ve been through, I know I can trust you to do what’s necessary. You’re brave like that.” Jason looked at his father and saw pride in his eyes.

Jason tried not to get choked up.

“Thanks for all of this. You didn’t have to let us stay here. Especially after what Artemis did to you.” Jason said 

“Oh she told you?” Bruce asked and Jason nodded 

“Yeah, she told me everything. She regrets everything she did back then. She’s just trying to do what’s right now.” Jason said and Bruce smiled.

“I’m glad. If accepting her and taking a chance on her will make you happy then that’s what I’ll do. Like I said, she must be something if you think so much of her. You wouldn’t think so much of someone who wasn’t worth it. Besides, I remember taking a chance on you and I never regretted it. Not once.” Bruce said 

Jason smiled slowly. 

“Thanks, dad. For taking a chance on her. It means a lot.” Jason said 

Bruce smiled warmly at his son, feeling grateful.

“Of course.”

—

Jason and Artemis had spent the next few days at the palace and got to enjoy family dinners and family gatherings when one or all of the royals weren’t busy. Bruce had yet to talk to Artemis but he wanted to wait. He wanted Jason and Artemis to spend as much time with the family as possible because he wanted to get to know Artemis better and his way of doing that was watching her with Jason and other people. 

The family adored her. Not one of them disapproved. Each of them had spent time with the couple and they seemed to truly admire the amazon.  
It was the little things Bruce noticed first. 

He noticed how Artemis listened to Jason whenever he was speaking to her. He noticed how she smiled proudly at him when he came back after a successful patrol. How she looked at him like he was the only thing in the world. Bruce even noticed how she could be sarcastic with him and he would just shrug it off as if he knew she didn’t mean anything by it. Bruce also noticed that both liked to brush the others hair out of their face lovingly. 

It was the little things that made Bruce realize that Artemis wasn’t the woman he had imagined her to be or even the woman he had remembered. He also realized that although she was confident, she still had a sensitive side and even felt insecure at times. Bruce started to see that she truly believed in Jason and that made him feel better. Just the thought of Jason having someone who would stand by him and believe in him made Bruce happy. 

He could clearly see how in love they were and seeing how Artemis with Jason made him truly appreciate her. He had never known anyone else who could make Jason happy and give him a lecture when he did something stupid. Artemis knew when to be tough on him and Bruce greatly respected that. She wasn’t rude or disrespectful and she wasn’t afraid to say how she felt and she knew when to be gentle. 

Bruce found himself starting to admire her little by little. He had wanted to put her through some tests to prove that she was worthy of his son but after seeing how she was with him, especially when they didn’t realize Bruce was watching them, he didn’t feel the need to do that. 

Going to such extremes would only make Jason angry and he would once again be faced with the possibility of losing his son. 

-

“Artemis, I need to have a word with you.” Bruce said one night after dinner. 

Artemis wondered what the king wanted to talk about. She figured it was about her relationship with his son.

“Of course.” She said and the two of them left to take a walk down one of the long hallways that led to the library.

“I’ve been noticing you and Jason are in fact very serious about each other.” Bruce started 

“Yes, that’s how it’s always been. Ever since we started our relationship.” She stated

“I’m glad he found someone like you. I only hope you stay true to him. He may not be my only son but he’s very precious to me. Just as much as the rest of my children are. He means so much to this family and we don’t want to loose him.” Bruce said as they got closer to their destination.

“I completely understand. I do believe you underestimate me, though. I will always stay true to him, no matter what. We made it clear, even before we started a relationship that we will remain extremely loyal to one another.” Artemis explained.

“That’s all I ask. However, it slips my mind why you would fail to tell him you were married. You told him a convincing lie and he believed you. He trusted you. I won’t criticize you or judge you but I would like to know the story behind that. I’m sure you had your reasons.” Bruce said

“Of course I did. You may not understand them but I did what I thought was best. Even Jason didn’t understand at first. For a moment, I thought I had lost him. I thought he would see me differently after that but he didn’t.” Artemis said as they reached the large library.

“He was angry but it didn’t take him long to forgive me. Even if I didn’t deserve it.”

“When I started working with Jason, I realized what a caring person he was. He cares about other people more then he cares about himself and he would do anything for the people he loves. I didn’t plan to fall so in love with him but when I realized he felt the same for me and we decided to be more then friends, I thought I could actually be happy for once. I had never felt the way Jason made me feel. I didn’t want to loose that. She said, remembering how she had first felt with Jason. He was everything Dalkriig wasn’t. Loving, caring, respectful. 

He treasured her and appreciated her where Dalkriig had toke her for granted and abused her trust.

“I thought I had left my past behind me and was moving on.”

“Did you not realize you put him in danger by not telling him about your dangerous husband?” Bruce asked, trying to sound casual as to not offend her.

“I foolishly believed we were safe. I didn’t think he would come for me.”  
Artemis said, walking into the library with Bruce behind her.

“I let myself believe everything was alright because I felt safe. No one has ever made me feel safe. No one except Jason.” Artemis said, not bothering to look around her. 

“I would never put him in danger intentionally. I would rather die first.” 

“At first I couldn’t help but think you were bad for Jason. I knew how you were before and I didn’t think Jason needed that kind of influence and then there was the question of weather or not you were worthy. My answer was always no. Until I saw how you were with him. How you look at him.” Bruce said

“He could use someone like you. I’m glad it was you he chose.” Bruce admitted

“Sometimes I wonder why he chose me.” Artemis confided 

“I can see why. You’re strong, compassionate and quite intelligent Your looks are just a bonus.” Bruce said 

“Yes but there are other woman out there who must be better then me yet he chose me. I’m not sure I deserve him.” She said, letting her feelings out.

Bruce toke a good long look at her and noticed something in her eyes. Sadness? Insecurity? 

“Why do you feel that way? Asked the king

Bruce felt better knowing she didn’t put herself above Jason. She saw him as an equal and even thought she wasn’t worthy of him at times.

“I’ve never been good enough. I have always known that but being with Jason has made me feel like I am. When I see him being caring and compassionate, I wonder what I did to deserve him.” She said

“You mean more to him then you’ll ever know. He will always see you as more then enough. That should be all that matters. Just as long as you feel the same for him.” Bruce said, turning around to face the large rows of books. 

It was then that Artemis toke a look around. It was her second time seeing it. Jason had brought her here once before.

“This was always Jason’s favorite part of the palace. He loved just sitting on one of the sofas reading late into the night.” Bruce said

“Yes, he toke me here once. I noticed his love for reading and I think that’s great. It’s one of the things he’s passionate about.” Artemis said 

“Your very lucky to have him as your son.” Artemis stated and Bruce looked at her and smiled softly.

“Yes, I am. “ he said 

“I’m sure you realize how lucky you are to have him as well.” 

Artemis nodded 

“I certainly do. I see how the whole family seems to enjoy him being here and the younger ones even look up to him. Even if they won’t admit it.” She said 

“I want him to have a close relationship with his family because that’s something I never had.” 

“You do now.” Bruce assured her and Artemis smiled gratefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 10 is here!

Jason awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in forever. The love of his life was still asleep beside him. Jason was still in awe of her. He didn’t think he would ever get over waking up next to her in the morning. She still toke his breath away and she was the only woman who could ever do that. 

They were currently on vacation on a beautiful island. Jason had suggested they go away for a while and Artemis reminded him of that. So here they were, away from everyone else. It felt great to be on their own. To finally be free. Free to be with each other without having to worry about someone tearing them apart. 

Jason watched Artemis sleep for at least an hour. She looked peaceful and absolutely gorgeous. It was like a dream come true and Jason was afraid he would wake and realize none of it was real. Artemis had proved to be just what Jason needed in his life. Bruce had finally saw that. There was no need for her to prove her love for him. It was clear how in love they were by the way they acted around each other. Jason was very grateful that his family very much approved. 

Jason smiled to himself when Artemis started to stir. She opened her eyes and found him staring. He couldn’t help it. 

“Good morning, princess.” Jason said happily. 

“You’re in a good mood.” She said 

“Yeah well, I get to wake up with a beautiful woman beside me.” He said 

“It’s actually late. We kinda slept longer then we planned.” Jason said, not bothering to move.

“What about breakfast?” She said, knowing Jason never turned it down.

“How about lunch?” Jason said 

“Sounds good but let’s stay here for a little longer.” She said and Jason didn’t protest.

“Fine with me.” He said, kissing her softly.

Artemis felt more relaxed then ever being wrapped up in her lover’s arms. She wouldn’t trade this for anything.

“I love this.” She said after a while.

“Me too.” Jason replied, closing his eyes

“I feel so complete.” She confided. She had never had anyone who made her feel so complete. She was at home with Jason. He was her home. 

—

A few hours later, the happy couple found themselves on the beach. They were enjoying their time together and didn’t want it to end.

“We could come here for our honeymoon.” Jason commented, causing Artemis to look at him.

“Are you proposing, Jason Todd?” She asked, a small smile creeping on her face.

Jason just laughed. 

“No.” He said “Just a thought”.

“I would love to come here should we ever have a honeymoon.” Artemis said as they walked hand in hand along the beach.

“I’m sure we will.” Jason said

“It feels amazing to just be together like this. It’s like we have nothing to worry about.” She said

“Yeah, I feel so... different.” Jason said, thinking of how much his life had changed since he met Artemis and how different things felt now that they had everything out of the way.

“Different how?” She asked, cocking her head to the side 

“I was thinking about how different things are now. We don’t have to worry about people finding out about us and everyone accepts our relationship.” Jason said

“Yes, that’s wonderful. Considering where we were a year ago.” She said

“You know, I use to think I would never be truly happy. After everything I’ve been through I felt like I was cursed. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.” Jason said, professing his true feelings for the woman he loved so much. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you either. I’m just thankful I have you in my life.” She said

“Me too. I never really had anything that truly belonged to me. That’s the main reason I freaked out when you told me about.. him.” Jason said, not wanting to say his name.

“I thought if you were married to someone else, then you were never truly mine.” Jason confessed.

“That’s not true.” Artemis said, squeezing his hand in comfort.

“I just wanted so badly to believe you were mine and mine alone.” Jason said, hating feeling so insecure.

She stopped to turn to face him and placed her hand on his cheek.

“I have always been yours. I always will be. It was always you I loved.” She said, looking him in the eyes.

“I know, A. I’m just glad you’re here with me now.” Jason said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

“I was ready to give it all up. I was seriously going to denounce my title and leave it all behind just to be with you. How crazy is that?” Jason said 

“It’s not that crazy. Some people would do anything to be with the one the loved.” Artemis replied 

“We’ve come so far.” Jason added, feeling proud

“Yes we have.” Artemis agreed with a smile. 

-

Later that day, Jason was lighting candles in their room. He had a special dinner planned and he couldn’t wait for Artemis to see what he had in mind. 

“This looks amazing .” Artemis said, coming from the bathroom. She toke her time to get dressed. 

She wore a white and gold dress that came below her knees with thin little straps. Her hair was down and she hadn’t bothered putting shoes on. She wore a necklace that Jason had given her on her birthday that said princess. Jason was in complete awe at seeing her like this. 

“You look amazing.” Jason said, looking to from what he was doing.

“You’re a goddess if I ever saw one.” Jason added as Artemis smiled.

He never failed to make her feel beautiful. 

“Well then you must be my God.” She said with a laugh 

“You didn’t have to go to such extremes for dinner. Something simple would be just fine.” Artemis said

“Well, tonight is special. It’s our last night here and I want it to be remembered.” Jason said, taking her hand.

“I’m sure it will be. This has been such a wonderful vacation.” Artemis said

Jason picked a remote control and turned on some music for them. This had turned out to be a magical weekend. They both wished it didn’t have to end.

“Wow, you are making this into a romantic movie.” Artemis laughed 

“I just want to set the mood.” Jason said. He seemed nervous Artemis noticed.

“Are you ok? You seem a bit nervous.” She pointed out 

“I’m fine.” Jason said, trying to act normal. 

Artemis thought he looked adorable when he tried to play something off.

“Ok, here’s the thing. I really didn’t think I would ever find someone who could make me as happy as you do. I’m scared I’m gonna wake up and find that this was all a dream.” Jason said, fishing in his pocket for something and Artemis knew what he was doing. She suddenly got nervous herself and started to tear up.

“I love you more then I ever thought I could love anyone. I never want to loose you so whatever happens in the future, I’ll be there and I will always believe in you and trust you. I just want us to be happy together. You’ve always been my princess so I wanted to make you my wife.” He said, getting down on one knee and holding the ring out to her. 

Artemis felt a tear fall and she tried to smile without crying. How did she get so lucky. Jason was the most wonderful man and she wondered what she did to deserve him. 

“If you will have me, will you be my wife?” Jason asked, trying to keep his voice sturdy.

Artemis felt more tears falling and she nodded. That simple gesture was enough for Jason to take her into his arms and hold her tight. The two of them stood there for a while in each other’s arms until Jason slipped it onto her finger. 

“It’s perfect.” Artemis beamed 

“You’re perfect.” Jason said. 

The couple began kissing passionately and things started to get more heated as they shed their clothes and made love. Dinner was easily forgotten as the couple shared their deepest love for each other. They had finally got to a point in their lives that made them feel happy and secure. Nothing was keeping them apart. They finally got to get their happy ending or beginning. A new beginning with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has stayed with this story. It was so much fun to write! This concept is amazing and probably the best. There will be more Jaytemis stores to come. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this ❤️


End file.
